


Ghost town

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Heaven is a place on Earth [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Benny ha trovato un rifugio sicuro in casa di Bobby, ma adesso si trova a dividere il letto con Balthazar... cosa che mette in ansia l'Angelo, in realtà, e non Benny! Però durante la notte Balthazar ha uno dei suoi incubi e Benny lo consola, scoprendo così che cosa realmente prova l'Angelo per lui. E finalmente i due si "avvicinano"...Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a registi, autori e produttori di Supernatural.





	Ghost town

**Ghost town**

_When it all falls when it all falls down_

_I’ll be your fire when the lights go out_

_When there’s no one no one else around_

_We’ll be two souls in a ghost town_

_When the world gets cold_

_I’ll be you cover_

_Let’s just hold onto each other_

_When it all falls when it all falls down_

_We’ll be two souls in a ghost town._

_(“Ghost town” – Madonna)_

 

Gabriel aveva detto la verità: il letto nella stanza che Benny e Balthazar avrebbero dovuto dividersi era veramente grande e comodo e i due poterono tranquillamente coricarsi senza darsi noia l’un l’altro. Benny, stanco e provato dalle tensioni della giornata appena trascorsa, ci mise ben poco a cadere in un sonno placido; Balthazar, al contrario, era profondamente scosso e turbato e la consapevolezza di quanto Benny fosse vicino a lui lo metteva in un’agitazione mai provata in secoli e secoli di esistenza. Tuttavia, alla fine anche l’Angelo si lasciò vincere dalla stanchezza e si addormentò.

Trascorse poco più di tre ore, però, Balthazar cominciò a gemere, a dimenarsi e a pronunciare parole incomprensibili tra singhiozzi e ansiti: era uno dei soliti incubi, così frequenti nelle sue notti di Angelo non assuefatto al sonno, che si ripresentava per tormentarlo più che mai. Benny fu subito all’erta, all’inizio credendo che stesse veramente accadendo qualcosa e che, magari, Crowley fosse tornato per vendicarsi. Percorse rapido tutta la stanza con lo sguardo e, quando fu certo che non esistesse alcun pericolo reale, comprese che il suo compagno di stanza era in preda a un incubo spaventoso.

“Balthazar” gli disse, piano, cercando di calmarlo. Gli prese gentilmente le braccia e lo attirò a sé per impedirgli di agitarsi tanto e farsi male. “Balthazar, svegliati, è soltanto un sogno. Non è reale, svegliati, va tutto bene.”

L’Angelo sbarrò gli occhi, ma sulle prime sembrò non capire dov’era e che cosa succedeva: nel suo sguardo si leggevano un’angoscia e una disperazione infinite ed era chiaro che, per lui, il sogno era tuttora vivido e presente.

“Stai tranquillo, hai avuto un incubo, ma ora è finita” continuò a rincuorarlo Benny, con pazienza e gentilezza. “Era un sogno, soltanto un sogno.”

“Un… sogno?” mormorò Balthazar, iniziando a riprendere coscienza di sé e di ciò che lo circondava.

“Sì, un brutto sogno” lo rassicurò Benny.

Non appena riacquistata la lucidità mentale, Balthazar si sentì ancora peggio di prima: ma come… aveva avuto un incubo proprio  _quella notte_  e si era ritrovato stretto a Benny senza nemmeno accorgersene? Non poteva lasciarsi andare così, ora cosa avrebbe pensato Benny di lui?

“Sì, un incubo” disse, tentando senza successo di minimizzare l’accaduto e scostandosi appena dal vampiro. “Mi dispiace di averti svegliato, avrei dovuto avvertirti prima. Purtroppo mi capita spesso. Noi Angeli… beh, noi normalmente non dormiamo e quando ci capita di doverlo fare, perché siamo indeboliti o abbiamo perduto i nostri poteri, allora… allora tutte le nostre ansie e paure si risvegliano e ci aggrediscono e noi non abbiamo la forza… non siamo abituati a combatterle come invece fanno gli umani.”

“Lo capisco: non è molto diverso da quando ti risvegli dopo essere stato trasformato in vampiro” replicò Benny, in tono comprensivo. “Anche in quel caso non ti rendi conto di ciò che è incubo e di ciò che è reale, almeno per parecchio tempo.”

La partecipazione di Benny, però, sembrava agitare ancora di più Balthazar che, invece di calmarsi, continuava a respirare affannosamente e tormentava la coperta con le mani come se volesse strapparla.

“Vuoi raccontarmi il tuo incubo?” propose Benny. “Spesso condividere la paura con qualcun altro aiuta, purtroppo posso dirtelo per… beh, per esperienza personale. Forse dopo staresti meglio.”

Nonostante le buone intenzioni di Benny, la frase ottenne un risultato infelice: Balthazar si aggrappò ancor più convulsamente alla coperta, si morse il labbro inferiore e cercò di dire qualcosa, qualsiasi stupidaggine servisse a cambiare argomento ma, non appena tentò di parlare, scoppiò in un pianto disperato e incontrollabile.

Allibito, Benny non poté fare altro che prenderlo di nuovo tra le braccia e stringerlo a sé, domandandosi che cosa potesse aver detto di male per scatenare una reazione così violenta.

“Mi dispiace, Balthazar, non intendevo… io volevo soltanto aiutarti, non forzarti a ripensare al tuo incubo” provò a dire, pentito. “Non devi raccontarmi niente se non vuoi, forse è meglio che non ci ripensi più, dimenticalo e basta, okay? Era solo un sogno, in fondo.”

Balthazar aveva rotto gli argini e perso completamente ogni residuo di controllo. Tutte le ansie, agitazioni, emozioni gli turbinavano dentro come impazzite e l’unica cosa che riusciva a fare era piangere a dirotto e aggrapparsi a Benny, sentendosi profondamente ridicolo e detestandosi per questo ma senza potervi porre rimedio.

“Non è questo… non ero io… eri tu…” singhiozzò.

“Ero io a fare cosa?” chiese Benny, sempre più sconcertato. Ora cominciava a temere che quel povero Angelo avesse delle turbe mentali importanti: quella stessa mattina aveva recitato davanti a due domestici una scenetta divertentissima per togliersi d’impaccio, poco dopo si era scagliato contro il Re dell’Inferno in persona per difendere lui e adesso rivelava una fragilità insospettata. Onestamente, Benny non sapeva più cosa fare per tranquillizzarlo.

“Crowley era tornato… come aveva detto… aveva riportato quei vampiri che diceva…” tentò di spiegare Balthazar, tra un singhiozzo e un ansito. “Ti avevano preso e ti… io ero lì e non potevo fare niente, non potevo muovermi e loro… tu…io non potevo aiutarti!”  

La consapevolezza di quello che l’Angelo aveva sognato e le implicazioni della cosa piombarono su Benny come un macigno.

Allora era questo.

Balthazar era sconvolto perché aveva sognato che stavano facendo del male a  _lui_.

Era per lui, per Benny, che si angosciava tanto, non per sé.

Quanto doveva averlo colpito la storia che gli aveva raccontato, di cui quest’incubo non era che una versione alla rovescia?

Quanto si era affezionato a lui in così poco tempo, se un sogno come questo lo aveva devastato tanto?

“Va bene, ho capito, ma ora calmati, Balthazar, calmati e non pensarci più” cercò di tranquillizzarlo Benny, stringendolo in un abbraccio protettivo, al contempo stupito e commosso per l’affetto che l’Angelo gli stava dimostrando, a modo suo. “Era un incubo, non era reale. Hai sentito cos’ha detto Bobby, no? Ha bruciato la casa e i corpi di quei vampiri, non possono tornare, non possono più farmi niente. Non è reale, Balthazar, va tutto bene, non succederà niente di brutto, non più, non più.”

 _Quanto bene mi vuole quest’Angelo? Cos’ho mai fatto per meritarmi tanto affetto da parte sua?_ , si chiese Benny. E questo pensiero gli inondò il cuore di gratitudine, pace, dolcezza, sentimenti confusi che per tanti e tanti anni aveva sepolto nel profondo del suo cuore, per corazzarsi di fronte ai mostri e agli abomini che aveva dovuto affrontare in Purgatorio.

Senza nemmeno rendersi conto di ciò che faceva e del perché lo facesse, seguendo soltanto uno slancio che gli veniva dal cuore, Benny si chinò su Balthazar, che piangeva ancora ma con minore violenza, lo strinse di più e lo baciò, cercando di essere più delicato possibile per non spaventarlo e non  _romperlo_. Aveva la vaga sensazione che quel fragile Angelo avrebbe potuto infrangersi se fosse stato preso con troppo vigore… Tuttavia Balthazar non era tipo da rompersi facilmente e, anziché scandalizzarsi per quello che, dentro di sé, aveva desiderato fin dal primo istante, si lasciò andare a quel bacio in totale abbandono, sentendo che le tensioni e le ansie che lo avevano tormentato si scioglievano e che tutto, in lui, veniva sopraffatto da un tenero languore mai provato in precedenza. Non si limitò a ricambiare il bacio di Benny ma, spontaneamente, lo circondò con le sue ali in segno di affetto e di protezione. Senza conoscerne il motivo, Benny si sentì inondare da una pace e una beatitudine infinite, un piccolo assaggio di quel Paradiso che una creatura come lui non avrebbe mai potuto raggiungere. Quel bacio nato quasi per caso si prolungò in eterni attimi di dolcezza finché non fu proprio Benny a rendersi conto di quello che era accaduto e, mortificato, si staccò da Balthazar.

“Mi dispiace, io… non so cosa mi sia preso, scusami, non volevo...” si accorse che quello che diceva poteva anche suonare offensivo e ritrattò, “cioè, non che non volessi, ma io sono un… e tu sei un… Non volevo contaminarti, so di essere una creatura mostruosa e dannata e…”

“Vuoi smetterla di dire quella cosa? Non la sopporto” reagì l’Angelo, riprendendosi da quel momento di tenerezza che l’aveva riscaldato fino in fondo all’anima. “Sei buono, sei gentile e hai dovuto sopportare delle cose terribili. Io… non voglio più sentirti dire queste cose. Tu meriti solo il meglio e io voglio aiutarti per come posso… insomma, con i miei poteri…”

Anche Balthazar si era incartato, rendendosi conto che ciò che aveva detto poteva sembrare una totale offerta di se stesso, cosa che a tutti gli effetti era ma che lui non era disposto ad ammettere, non ancora!

“Mi stai aiutando e non sai nemmeno quanto” disse Benny, ancora stupito. “Prima, quando ti… beh, ho sentito una grande pace, come se fossi immerso in una luce che mi purificava e mi ripuliva. Non avevo mai provato una simile beatitudine, sembrava… il Paradiso, forse, per quanto io non possa saperne niente.”

“Ah, quello!” replicò Balthazar, lasciandosi sfuggire un lieve sorriso. “Sì, ero io. Ti ho circondato con le mie ali. Beh, con una e quello che resta dell’altra! Ti ho trasmesso un po’ della mia energia angelica e della mia grazia, dev’essere quello che hai sentito.”

Benny parve ancor più mortificato.

“Come? Tu hai dato la tua grazia angelica a  _me?_ Non avresti dovuto, io… io sono un…”

“Tu meriti solo di stare bene e di essere felice, nessuno al mondo potrebbe meritarlo più di te dopo tutto quello che hai passato e io, beh, io ho capito come posso fare per aiutarti” disse l’Angelo, illuminato da un’idea che gli era venuta lì per lì. “Visto che le regole non mi permettono di riportare indietro Andrea e di ridarti la tua vita e la tua felicità, allora sarò il tuo Angelo Custode e mi occuperò di te per sempre!”

“Un Angelo Custode? Ma i vampiri non hanno un Angelo Custode!”

“E con questo? Vorrà dire che tu sarai il primo e, comunque” minimizzò Balthazar, “non è che sono poi quel gran guadagno. Anch’io non sono mai stato un Angelo Custode, ero un guerriero delle schiere celesti e poi sono diventato un ladro e un fuggiasco, per cui è la prima volta anche per me.”

Balthazar era davvero soddisfatto dell’ispirazione avuta: quell’idea dell’Angelo Custode gli avrebbe permesso di rimanere per sempre accanto a Benny senza dover ammettere di provare dei sentimenti che… beh, poteva sempre raccontarsi che lo faceva per una giusta causa!

 _In fondo anche Castiel ha fatto lo stesso per Dean_ , si disse come scusa. Poi, mentre ancora lo pensava, cominciò a ragionare su ciò che, effettivamente, Castiel faceva con Dean e si sentì arrossire come una ragazzina.  _Sì, beh, insomma, poi vedremo…_

“Non credo di meritarmi un Angelo Custode ma, se tu ne sei convinto, a me fa soltanto piacere” ammise Benny, senza vergogna. Dopo anni di vuoto e desolazione in Purgatorio si era sentito rinascere quando aveva conosciuto Dean, Bobby e Castiel e aveva collaborato con loro per distruggere i covi dei vampiri. Si era sentito, finalmente, parte di qualcosa di buono, aveva provato il calore e la dolcezza che possono dare i veri amici e aveva pensato di aver trovato un suo posto nel mondo. La beatitudine e la serenità provate grazie all’energia angelica di Balthazar erano state qualcosa di straordinario, qualcosa che si avvicinava alla felicità goduta tanto tempo prima con Andrea e, nonostante se ne sentisse indegno, non aveva la forza di rinunciarci. Era stato solo così a lungo…

“Se siamo d’accordo, allora, adesso possiamo dormire” propose Balthazar, che aveva riacquistato un po’ della sua baldanza grazie all’ _escamotage_  che si era inventato.

“Sì, penso che sia la cosa migliore” concordò Benny. “Ma niente incubi, stavolta, siamo intesi?”

“Niente incubi” ripeté Balthazar. Si fece vicino a Benny e lo circondò con le ali per donargli pace e protezione ( _Lo sto facendo solo per questo_ , si ripeté,  _lo faccio solo per questo_ ), Benny lo abbracciò ed entrambi si riaddormentarono sereni.

 

Il mattino dopo, tutti si ritrovarono al tavolo della colazione per ascoltare le notizie provenienti dal Paradiso. Castiel era appena ritornato e il suo sguardo non prometteva niente di buono.

“Avanti, Cas, spara” lo incoraggiò Dean. Aveva già capito che le notizie sarebbero state sgradevoli e voleva togliersi il pensiero al più presto.

“Non capisco cosa tu voglia intendere, Dean, ad ogni modo quello che ho saputo in Paradiso è abbastanza preoccupante” rispose l’Angelo che, come al solito, non aveva capito la battuta di Dean. “Crowley è riuscito ad impadronirsi di una tavoletta molto preziosa, una tavoletta che riporta una parte della Parola di Dio. Nessuno ha saputo dirmi come abbia fatto ad appropriarsene…”

“Questa volta io non c’entro niente” lo interruppe Balthazar, “io avevo portato via soltanto le armi dal Paradiso!”

“Beh, si vede che lassù ai piani alti non hanno un efficace sistema di sorveglianza” commentò Lucifer, con un ghigno divertito. “Michael deve essere furibondo, mi piacerebbe proprio poter vedere la sua faccia adesso!”

“Comunque” riprese Castiel, fulminando il Diavolo con un’occhiataccia, “adesso la tavoletta è nelle mani di Crowley e lui ci tiene particolarmente perché in essa sono riportate tutte le formule e gli incantesimi che riguardano i demoni.”

“Che intendi dire?” chiese Sam.

“Intendo dire proprio  _tutto_ ” rispose l’Angelo in tono grave. “Nelle mani giuste, potrebbe essere usata per distruggere ogni demone esistente e addirittura per chiudere per sempre le porte dell’Inferno, ma nelle mani sbagliate…”

“Nelle mani sbagliate otterrebbe l’effetto contrario e Crowley potrebbe scatenare l’Inferno sulla Terra” concluse Dean, tetro. “Fantastico, ora sappiamo cosa intendeva dire quel figlio di puttana quando ha parlato di  _frecce al suo arco_.”

“Ma Crowley e i suoi scagnozzi non sono in grado di leggere la Parola di Dio” intervenne Gabriel, “per cui non abbiamo di che preoccuparci, non credi, Castiel?”

“Purtroppo non è così semplice. Sembra che ci sia un ragazzo, un diciassettenne di nome Kevin Tran, che è stato scelto come Profeta della Parola di Dio. Qualche tempo fa Crowley era riuscito a rapirlo, ma il ragazzo è scappato e adesso nessuno sa dove si trovi” spiegò Castiel.

“Perciò dobbiamo trovare questo Kevin prima che sia Crowley ad arrivare a lui” disse Sam.

“Non gli bastavano le porte del Purgatorio, adesso vuole aprire anche tutte le uscite di sicurezza degli Inferi” commentò Dean, sarcastico. “Che bastardo! Bene, dunque, quando partiamo alla ricerca del Profeta del Signore?”

Sam e Bobby si misero subito al PC per cercare informazioni sul ragazzo, mentre Dean, Castiel, Benny e Balthazar (che, da buon Angelo Custode, stava sempre a non più di dieci passi dal suo  _protetto_ ) raccoglievano le armi e le caricavano sull’Impala.

Nella confusione, nessuno fece caso a Gabriel.

Gabriel che, alle parole di Castiel, era impallidito e che adesso stava seduto in silenzio, tormentandosi le mani con lo sguardo pieno di angoscia, come chi debba prendere una terribile e dolorosa decisione.

 

 

**FINE**

 

 


End file.
